finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Музей (Dissidia)
thumb|right|200px|Музей в Dissidia Музей — специальная функция в Dissidia Final Fantasy, которая демонстрирует элементы игры. Многие из этих элементов открываются по ходу игры или могут быть куплены с помощью PP каталога. Сам музей открывается после прохождения двух историй Одиссеи Судьбы. В Музее показаны биографии персонажей и призываемых существ, театр, содержащий в себе кат-сцены игры, музыку и голосовые клипы, записки Космос и Хаоса, галерею открытых иконок игрока и записи различных достижений (количество боев, побед, поражений и т.д). Персонажи В описании каждого персонажа, при нажатии кнопки можно просмотреть модели персонажей в игре. При нажатии боковых кнопок на PSP ( и ), можно переключаться между моделями и их костюмами, в следующем порядке: Умолчание, Умолчание (EX Режим), Альтернативный, Альтернативный (EX Режим), Манекен. Воин Света Final Fantasy I Легендарный воин, хранимый Светом. С мечом и щитом в руках он способен проявить себя в любой битве. В оригинальной игре Воин Света вызволил из плена принцессу Корнелии и спас мир. Кто он и какого его истинное предназначение — не знает даже он сам. Гарланд Final Fantasy I Рыцарь, поклявшийся одолеть Воина Света. Он владеет мощным, адаптивным оружием. В оригинальной игре, Гарланд неожиданно перешел на сторону зла, похитил принцессу Корнелии и заточил ее в храме Хаоса. Перед смертью, он перенесся на 2000 лет назад, что позволило ему выжить, и к тому же управлять событиями будущего. Но, застряв во времени, Гарланд еще сильнее возненавидел окружающий мир... Фирион Final Fantasy II Отчаянный юноша с сильным чувством долга. Искусно владеет многими видами оружия. В оригинальной игре, на его родной город Финн напали воины Паламеции. Родители Фириона погибли, а сам он еле оправился от тяжелой раны. Позже он присоединился к движению сопротивления "Дикая Роза". Теперь для Фириона это не просто пароль: розы напоминают ему о семье и родине. Император Final Fantasy II Жестокий и решительный, Император одержим непреодолимой жаждой власти. В оригинальной игре он правил Паламецианской империей и завоевывал соседние страны одну за другой. Магия Императора была настолько сильна, что он повелевал даже демонами и несокрушимым Циклоном. Ради власти Император готов пожертвовать всем — даже собственной душой. Луковый Рыцарь Final Fantasy III Этот задорный и сообразительный юноша носит титул Лукового Рыцаря. Он уверен, что для него нет ничего невозможного. В оригинальной игре будущего Лукового Рыцаря приютил Топапа, старейшина деревни Ур. После внезапного землетрясения юный сирота нашел загадочную пещеру, а в ней — Кристалл Ветра. Так начался его путь как нового Воина Света. Облако Тьмы Final Fantasy III Воплощение абсолютного страха. Ее единственное желание — отправить всех и вся в небытие. За 1000 лет до событий оригинальной игры она была уничтожена потоком света, однако маг Занде призвал поток тьмы и вернул ее к жизни. Увидев, что равновесие света и тьмы нарушено, Облако Тьмы решает уничтожить весь мир. У каждого щупальца Облака — свои способности. Cecil Harvey Final Fantasy IV A kind-hearted knight that wields the accursed power of darkness. In the original game, he was Lord Caption of Baron's airship force, the Red Wings, until circumstances led to his dismissal and embarkation on a journey of self-discovery. Eventually he was able to overcome his dark past and start down the path of a paladin. He is gentle and humble towards everyone, including children such as Porom and Palom. Golbez Final Fantasy IV A figure clad in armor of deepest night who walks the path of darkness. In the original game, he commanded the four elemental archfiends and took control of the Red Wings after Cecil's departure. He resents that evil was able to cloud his soul, despite being of the same pure Lunarian blood as Cecil. Bartz Klauser Final Fantasy V A cheerful man with a strong sense of justice and the inability to ignore those in trouble. In the original game, at his father's dying wish, he traveled the world along with his chocobo, Boko. Free-spirited and spunky, one would never know that a childhood trauma left him with a paralyzing fear of high places. For good or ill, this too is part of his innocent, youthful personality. Exdeath Final Fantasy V A magus of supreme darkness, born from a great evil sealed into a tree. In the original game, his soul was sealed away by the sage Ghido and the four Dawn Warriors, but he was still able to use the power of darkness to be reborn. By joining the world's two dimensions into one, he desired to gain the power of the Void. Terra Branford Final Fantasy VI A pure, innocent girl born with the power of magic. In the original game, she was a soldier for the Geshtahlian Empire, which aimed to take over the world. In reality, her mind and actions were controlled by a hypnotic device. Upon traveling to the snow-covered mining town of Narshe, she met a man named Locke and was stolen away to the resistance group, the Returners. She has a fondness for moogles and enjoys fluffing their fur, especially as she drifts off to sleep. Kefka Palazzo Final Fantasy VI A mage who finds no greater joy than in destruction. In the original game, he was the right hand of Emperor Gestahl. A proven military strategist, he favored effective, if inhumane, methods that caused countless casualties. His pushy methods left him disliked by anyone unlucky enough to work under him. Infusions of Magitek power have caused him to lose his grip on sanity. Thirty-five years old, he is known for his high, lingering laugh. Cloud Strife Final Fantasy VII An acerbic young swordsman with glowing eyes who wields a blade as large as he is. In the original game, after leaving the Shinra Company, he started working as a jack-of-all-trades in the city of Midgar. After joining the anti-Shinra group Avalanche, he became entangled in a battle for the future of the planet. On the surface he looks disaffected with most everything, but he is quite a fan of extreme sports such as snowboarding, motorcycling, and chocobo riding. Sephiroth Final Fantasy VII A legendary member of SOLDIER once revered as a hero. In the original game, after learning that he was the product of genetic experimentation, he decided he was fated to destroy the planet—and he had more than enough power to do so. During his stint in SOLDIER, he learned well how to slash enemies with an impossibly-long sword. His fighting prowess is perhaps the only thing he values from the time he considered himself to be human. Squall Leonhart Final Fantasy VIII A cold, taciturn youth who wields a gunblade, a weapon part sword, part gun. In the original game, he was raised as a mercenary at the Balamb Garden Military Academy, and belonged to the special military force, SeeD. It is arguable whether his decision to train with the old-fashioned and notoriously difficult to master gunblade is more of a show of strength or of stubbornness. Ultimecia Final Fantasy VIII A powerful sorceress possessing a deep-seated rage and the ability to control space and time. In the original game, she reigned over the far future. Using time compression magic, she aimed to create a world where the past present, and future were one, and only she might exist. Zidane Tribal Final Fantasy IX A thief with great energy and a sharp wit, though all is lost when it comes to women. In the original game, he was a member of Tantalus, a gang of thieves masquerading as a traveling theater group. After kidnapping the beguiling Princess Garnet, he was drawn into a conflict that concerned his very birth. While usually cheerful and waggish, he does have bouts of despair. However, this may be another part of his charm. Kuja Final Fantasy IX A sadistic, narcissistic silver-haired man of a delicate, epicene beauty. In the original game, he threw the continent into disarray by providing black mages, mass-produced soldiers created from Mist, to Alexandria's Queen Brahne. Born for the stage, he has a tendency to get carried away with his own flowery speech. On the other hand, those who get on his bad side are treated with bitter venom. Tidus Final Fantasy X A light-hearted, cheerful youth able to calm others even through the most trying of situations. In the original game, he was an ace blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. After an assault from the monster Sin, he found himself in a world called Spira and began traveling with a summoner, Yuna. Jecht Final Fantasy X A former blitzball star, and Tidus's father, His surly and rough-spoken nature belie a much gentler heart. In the original game, he accidentally came into contact with Sin while training out at sea—an event which doomed him for eternity. Tidus's signature move, the Jecht Shot, was originally named the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III." Until Tidus, no one else could successfully perform it. Shantotto Final Fantasy XI A war hero with immeasurable magical power. Former minister of the Orastery, then head of the Parliament of Patriarchs, in the original game, Shantotto was one of the top minds in the Federation of Windurst. It's said her pride is higher than the pinnacles of the Gustaberg range, and her temper hotter than the magma flowing from the mighty Mount Yuhtunga. Her age is unknown, and having thus far neglected to marry seems to be her only regret in life. Gabranth Final Fantasy XII A warrior who swears his life to those he trusts. In the original game, he served as a Judge Magister of the Archadian Empire. Despite being non-native to the Empire, he advanced to the position of Judge at an impressive speed. However, his heart was filled with regret from being able to protect his home country, and he despised his older brother Basch for abandoning him and their mother. Cosmos Dissidia: Final Fantasy Goddess of harmony. For eons, she has struggled against the god of discord, Chaos. In order to protect the ten warriors from his immense power, she chose to sacrifice herself and is being absorbed by the power of discord. Despite her waning strength, she holds the world together on her own, continuing to believe in the ten warriors. Chaos Dissidia: Final Fantasy God of discord. Taking the world's subjugation as his given duty, he has fought unyieldingly for ages to defeat the goddess of harmony, Cosmos. Why does he fight? What does he wish to gain? Perhaps the answer to that can only be found when all conflict ends. Summon Compendium Ifrit (AUTO) III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI A powerful djinn with control over scorching flames hot enough to turn the whole world to ashes. Often appearing early in the story, Ifrit has saved many a low-level adventurer with his "Hellfire" attack. As the series has progressed, little by little his appearance has changed. In recent games he has grown more feral. Ifrit III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI A powerful djinn with control over scorching flames hot enough to turn the whole world to ashes. Ifrit seems to be on good terms with many other summons. In particular, he has been seen to be close enough to Shiva and Ramuh to converse with them at times. Considering that he is acquired near the beginning of each game, he seems to be a familiar face to humans. Shiva (AUTO) III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI The empress of ice, wreathed in frost. She is known for her signature move, "Diamond Dust," which freezes everything in an instant. According to one source, she is moody and temperamental. However, she has never gone against her summoner's wishes, making her easy to use for beginners. Shiva III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI The empress of ice, wreathed in frost. Throughout the series shes has worn everything from dresses to capes, but her graceful stance has remained unchanged. Depending on the world, she is known as a snow or ice spirit. Ramuh (AUTO) III, IV, V, VI, VII, IX, XI An ancient, ageless mage bearing the dazzling power of lightning. From far off, he can ascertain evil and hand down punishment with his "Judgment Bolt." That said, he has a comparatively gentle personality. In Final Fantasy IX, by giving Dagger many trials, he helped awaken her ability as a summoner. Ramuh III, IV, V, VI, VII, IX, XI An ancient, ageless mage bearing the dazzling power of lightning. His imposing gravitas and bushy beard have remained unchanged throughout the series. In Final Fantasy VI, he nursed Terra back to health after she went berserk, as well as taught a moogle human language. No matter how you look at it, he is a kind soul at heart. Carbuncle (AUTO) III, V, VI, VIII, IX, XI A beast with a crimson jewel shining from its forehead. The stone is known as Carbuncle's ruby, and has different powers depending on the game. In Final Fantasy IX, the ruby can be switched out with other add-on jewels to give Carbuncle different spells and effects— something very useful in battle Carbuncle III, V, VI, VIII, IX, XI A beast with a crimson jewel shining from its forehead. In this game, like others, Carbuncle's form is cute, but as a monster appearing in Final Fantasy III, it had a much more gruesome appearance. In Final Fantasy V it gained its current form, and it has only become more and more adorable. Magic Pot (AUTO) V, VI, X, XI, XII A mysterious being that hides within a pot, patiently staring out. It has a mischievous personality, crying for Elixirs, but fleeing once it receives them. Owing to their considerable defensive power, Magic Pots are quite difficult to defeat by ordinary means. Magic Pot V, VI, X, XI, XII A mysterious being that hides within a pot, patiently staring out. Depending on the game, some Magic Pots, instead of wanting Elixirs, have used various tinctures on adventures. Defeating one gives great rewards—something that is uniform across the entire series. Demon Wall (AUTO) IV, VII XII A demon living within a wall, usually trapping adventures as it creeps closer and closer. Depending on the game, they are more than just walls, sometimes appearing as fearsome foes bearing blades or feet. Even after fleeing them once, they eventually must be fought. These inescapable battles have brought more than a few adventurers to tears. Demon Wall IV, VII XII A demon living within a wall, usually trapping adventures as it creeps closer and closer. Its tough body and unquestionable strength have led countless treasure-seeking adventurers to their demise. Not allowing enemies to live, yet not killing them outright—just cornering them... The actions clearly show the depth of its depravity. Magus Sisters (AUTO) IV, X, XI Eldest sister Cindy, middle sister Sandy, and youngest sister Mindy: the Magus Sisters. For some reason, they wear bug costumes, dressing as a mantis, ladybug, and bee. By the way, from the tallest on the right they are Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy. Each of them is quite strong, but if the three of them were to fight each other, common knowledge puts money on Mindy as the fiercest. Magus Sisters IV, X, XI Eldest sister Cindy, middle sister Sandy, and youngest sister Mindy: the Magus Sisters. Casting Reflect and then bouncing spells at foes, their "Delta Attack" has been the bane of many an adventurer. When one of the sisters is defeated, the others quickly bring her back—testament to their strong link. They never forget to introduce themselves before a battle, considering it part of the nature of a warrior. Odin (AUTO) III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI A legendary knight who rides his beloved horse Sleipnir to deliver a crushing blow, the "Zantetsuken." Usually he is known for his stunning one-hit kills. However, in Final Fantasy VIII, Seifer was able to counter the Zantetsuken, splitting Odin in two instead. Odin's memory of this shameful event is something he would gladly sunder with Zantetsuken. Odin III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI A legendary knight who rides his beloved horse Sleipnir to deliver a crushing blow, the "Zantetsuken." In Final Fantasy VI, a queen loved him with all her heart. However, their love was a star-crossed one, as they were torn apart for a thousand years due to the War of the Magi. Phoenix (AUTO) V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI, XII An eternal, undying bird. Its tears are rumored to have curative properties, and it is said that he who tastes the Phoenix's blood will have eternal life. Its signature move is "Flames of Rebirth." Sealed in magicite or called through a Phoenix Pinion, its form has changed throughout the series. Phoenix V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI, XII An eternal, undying bird. Every few hundred years, it immolates itself, rising from its own ashes—or so the legend goes. Throughout the series, the Phoenix has saved adventurers from countless predicaments. In Final Fantasy V, a strong desire to protect Lenna allowed the wind drake Hiryu to be reincarnated as the Phoenix. Alexander (AUTO) VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI An ancient weapon imbued with a sacred power. When overconfident men summon intractable powers, Alexander appears as a guardian deity, handing down judgment. Its "Divine Judgment" sacrifices the wicked with blessed fire. Alexander VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI An ancient weapon imbued with a sacred power. In certain games, Alexander has directly challenged—and defeated—the likes of Bahamut, proving itself to be among the strongest of summons. While it has a fearsome amount of power, its true purpose is unknown. Leviathan (AUTO) II, III, IV, V, VII, VIII, IX, XI A massive sea serpent that effortlessly controls water and rules all who dwell in the oceans. The raging swell of his "Tsunami" is enough to consume even the fiercest of foes. Known even outside of the world of summons, Leviathan is the name of an airship in Final Fantasy XII. Leviathan II, III, IV, V, VII, VIII, IX, XI A massive sea serpent that effortlessly controls water and rules all who dwell in the oceans. As king of the Eidolons in Final Fantasy IV, he took Rydia to hone her summoning powers. In Final Fantasy II, he appeared not as a summon, but as a dungeon, in which the heroes must fight their way out of his innards. Bahamut (AUTO) I, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Conqueror of the skies, Bahamut has known many names—the Dragon King, the Hallowed Father, the First Sire. He knows many diverse spells, such as Aura and Mega Flare. He also has advanced forms, such as Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO. Considering his evolution throughout the series, he can no longer be classified strictly as a dragon. Bahamut I, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Conqueror of the skies, Bahamut has known many names—the Dragon King, the Hallowed Father, the First Sire. In Final Fantasy I, he was not a summon, but ruler of the dragons. In that capacity he helped the heroes become stronger. His first outing as a summon was Final Fantasy III, and he has been a regular fixture ever since. Chocobo II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Large forest-dwelling birds that run quickly on two legs. In addition to the common yellow chocobo, there are many other types, such as white, black, mountain, river, and fat chocobos. No matter the variety, chocobos are always valuable companions. Healthy chocobos can maintain a pace of 20 mph. Due to their remarkable speed, some worlds require riders to have a chocobo license. Moogle III, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Mysterious creatures with red pom-poms on their heads and wings on their backs. Different varieties have different traits. Many moogles say "kupo," while others say "nyaa." They can fly, but not by flapping their wings. They suck up a large amount of air, allowing them to float. The wings are only used for steering. Mandragora III, VII, IX, X, XI, XII Plant-type monsters with buds sprouting from their heads. Common legend has it that the shriek the emit at being pulled from the ground inspires despair in even the most stouthearted of men. Though favoring salt water, they are often found wreaking havoc in fields. This causes them to be frequent targets of hunters hired by wronged farmers. Bomb II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Living explosives, prone to destroying themselves along with their enemies with their powerful "Self-Destruct." Bombs take the rage built up by being attacked and transform it into energy. This, in turn, makes them grow, sometimes to incredible sizes. To maximize the efficiency of their explosions, their limbs have regressed, and their bodies have evolved into an almost perfect sphere. Asura IV A six-armed summon with three faces—anger, benevolence, and joy. Her attacks change according to her personalities. In Final Fantasy IV, she ruled the Feymarch as Leviathan's queen. She has only appeared in the series once thus far, but in that outing made a considerable impact. Titan III, IV, V, VII, XI A legendary giant with considerable physical strength. Rending the earth itself and tossing slabs at foes, his attack, "Gaia's Wrath," crushes his enemies to death. In most games, his attacks are ineffective against enemies that fly, causing him much bitterness. However, in this world, he is not so limited. Atomos V, IX, XI, XII A summon with control over gravity. Its vast mouth inhales all that comes near. Some say it is the gate to another dimension. It specializes in attacks as hideous as its appearance—crushing enemies down to the molecular level before swallowing them into its gaping maw. Iron Giant II, V, VII, VIII, IX, X Armored giants known by their dark blue-black armor and massive weapons. The strength radiating from their massive bodies causes even the bravest adventurers to abandon their weapons and flee the oncoming colossus. That said, Iron Giants often carry rare items, which serve as valuable rewards for those who succeed in bringing down these lofty warriors. Cactuar VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Anthropomorphic cactus monsters. Usually they seem to be running towards something. Due to their rarity, they are often sought by adventures, but their speed has enabled them to not only survive but even branch out into different subspecies. Their signature move "1000 Needles," send a great number of spines shooting towards their foe. Tonberry V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Sneaky beings that slowly creep through the darkness carrying knives and lanterns. Their incessant, innocent stare stabs through opponents, pushing them over the brink of despair. Recently, they have learned a new move, "Karma." Every so often, they trip and fall, becoming unable to move. Malboro II, IV, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Grotesque, strange, plant-like beasts with countless tentacles and gaping maws. Despite being plant life, some are able to fly. Malboros frequently inflict status ailments on opponents with their "Bad Breath." Their tentacles are used as ingredients in many different things, one of the most famous being malboro wine. Its pungent scent makes it quite popular with tired travelers. Ultros VI, XII An octopus-like monster. He often hires "Mr. Typhon" to help out with his exploits. He appears in Final Fantasy VI, attempting to disrupt the opera in which Celes appears by dropping a large weight onto the stage. However, he is foiled when the weight proves too heavy for him to move. All of his subsequent plots are foiled, and in the end he just gets a normal job. Typhon VI, VII A monster first appearing in Final Fantasy VI. Ultros never fails to call him "mister." With a harsh cry of "FUNGAH!!!" he uses his powerful Snort to send foes flying. As he disposes of most enemies without getting his hands dirty, perhaps Ultros was right-on when he hired Typhon as his bodyguard. Deathgaze VI, IX, XII An outlaw who terrorizes the skies with it's massive wings. In the past, it has assaulted airships, causing major problems for the people inside. While it is terribly disruptive, it's said Deathgaze has quite an advanced sense of danger. Perhaps that's why it does not appear before airships plotting its extermination. Behemoth II, III, IV, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII Ferocious beasts with regal, fluttering manes and roars violent enough to shake the earth itself. After rending foes with long claws and horns, they usually use their sharp teeth to deal the killing blow. Also known to use high-level magic, Behemoths are enemies of the top rank. It is common occurrence for adventurers to run across Behemoths just when they especially wish to avoid enemies and keep up their strength. PuPu VIII, X Odd creatures that appear after unidentified flying objects have been knocked down. It is unknown why they desire Elixirs so, yet if given them, they often return the favor with rare items. One source suggests that the name "PuPu" comes from the unique sound it makes when it walks. Lich I, VI, IX, XI, XII The Fiend of Earth, who drains and decays the soil itself. Using vampires as his minions to terrorize the populace, the Lich lives in a cave deep underground, feeding off the power of earth. Outside of Final Fantasy I, he has appeared as an undead monster. Nothing seems able to completely extinguish his dark malice. Marilith I, IX, XII The Fiend of Fire, who uses the many limbs of her serpentine body to wield deadly weapons. Of the Four Fiends, she is the only one crimson in color. Her slumber was disturbed when she sensed the Fiend of Earth's demise, throwing her into a fearsome rage. In Final Fantasy XII, Marilith secretes Serpentwyne Must, the main ingredient of Serpentwyne. Kraken I, III, IX, XI The Fiend of Water, who nests in the Sunken Shrine, befouling the waters and stealing the ocean's light. Shaped similarly to a squid or octopus, the Kraken is surprising eloquent. However, its voice always sounds slightly distorted, as if heard through water. Perhaps it has learned to speak solely from listening to the other Fiends. Tiamat I, II, VIII, IX, XI, XII The Fiend of Wind, who dominates the heavens from her lofty perch. Having taken over the Flying Fortress built by the ancient Sky People, she saps the power of wind. In Final Fantasy I, she is the first Fiend to awaken to her purpose. Well-suited to the name of a demonic dragon lord, she is one of the rulers of hell. Scarmiglione IV One of Golbez's elemental archfiends, the Blighted Despot, archfiend of earth. Even after being killed, he returned from the grave to attack once again, thus making him known as one fearsome even in death. He is infamous for his peculiar, creepy hiss and characteristic death knell. Cagnazzo IV One of Golbez's elemental archfiends, the Drowned King, archfiend of water. His abilities are many—one of those being the power to control the hearts of men, which he used to dispose of the king of Baron before taking his place. When things stop going his way, he hides in his shell. His defeat triggered the collapse of a nearby passage, trapping the heroes inside. Porom and Palom sacrificed themselves here to save the others. Barbariccia IV One of Golbez's elemental archfiends, the beguiling Empress of the Winds. She can use her hair, which is three times the length of her body, to whip winds into cyclones, or as a protective shell. However this lends her no defense against jumping attacks, making the dragoon Kain her mortal enemy. Rubicante IV Leader of Golbez's elemental archfiends, dubbed the Autarch of Flame. Only interested in strength, he takes the trouble to restore weakened opponents to full health before challenging them in battle. To protect himself from frost, he hides beneath a cloak of flame. Gilgamesh V, VIII, IX, XI, XII A master swordsman wandering the Dimensional Rift. He fancies himself a seeker of rare blades, but is easily duped with fakes and often mistakes people for others, calling his judgement into doubt. These humorous foibles have helped him become a beloved character, but his strength is no joke. He wields a power that once decimated an entire army. Ultima Weapon VI, VII, VIII, X, XI An incredibly powerful mystic beast created in the distant past. Its name has often been given to incredibly powerful weapons. It neither harbors nor represents life, but is rather a manifestation of pure power. A constant stream of adventurers challenge the beast, aiming to test themselves. While it seems a ridiculously difficult challenge, it is an adventurer's nature to do such a thing. Omega V, XI A soulless entity from a faraway sky. Created by an ancient civilization as a machine capable of utter destruction, no one is certain for what purpose it was built. One source suggests it was created to eliminate some other massive power. With its creators long gone, it traverses dimensions, aiming only to complete its objective. Shinryu V, X An ancient dragon dwelling in the Dimensional Rift. A massively strong will once consigned it to a certain task, but all details are unknown. It often rains devastation on those who would destroy it, causing even gods to fear its strength. Theater Cutscenes Contains cutscenes found within the game. Music Contains music within the game. Voices Contains voice clips, both used and unused within the game, for each character. Cosmos Reports Contains unlockable reports covering how Cid of the Lufaine, Garland, Shinryu, and Cid's wife began the endless cycle. Chaos Reports Contains unlockable reports covering the story of Cid, and how he made his pact with Shinryu to create the endless cycle. Player Icons A gallery of icons which can be used to represent the player on Friend Cards. Records Battles Characters ranked by number of battles fought. Wireless Battles Characters ranked by number of online battles fought. Appears after fighting an online battle. Wins Characters ranked by number of victories. Wins by Opponent Number of victories ranked by opponent. Wins By Level Number of victories ranked by opponent's maximum level. Losses Characters ranked by number of losses. Losses by Opponent Number of losses ranked by opponent. Battle Time Characters ranked by time in battle. Max Level Characters ranked by their maximum level. Damage Dealt Characters ranked by the amount of damage dealt. Damage Taken Characters ranked by the amount of damage taken. Bravery Gained Characters ranked by the amount of bravery gained. Bravery Lost Characters ranked by the amount of bravery lost. Average Damage Characters ranked by average damage dealt. Max Bravery Characters ranked by max amount of bravery gained. Attack Count Characters ranked by attack count. Attack Count Characters ranked by attack count. Distance Traveled Characters ranked by distance traveled. Blows Blocked Characters ranked by blows blocked. Blows Evaded Characters ranked by blows evaded. EX Cores Obtained Characters ranked by EX cores gained. Entered EX Mode Characters ranked by times they have entered EX Mode. HP Regenerated Characters ranked by HP regained with Regen. EX Burst Finishes Characters ranked by number of EX Burst finishes. Damage to Stage Characters ranked by Wall Rushes/times stage was damaged. Battlegen Opponents ranked by number of prizes generated. Drops Opponents ranked by number of items dropped. Trivia *Mr. Clio, Namingway, and Ghido all make a cameo appearance as tutors in the Museum. *You can find "Sample Voices" of the characters in the Theater part of the Museum, in which these audio clips are Dummied Content and were supposedly included in each character's attack sounds, but they do not even play in-game. However, you would need to purchase each set of "Voices" from each character in the PP Catalog first, before they appear. en:Museum (Dissidia) Категория:Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Элементы меню